Once Upon A Time
Once Upon a time is the second story of my fanfic series. The first is called A Mistake. Once Upon A Time Chapter 1 Apple was sitting in detention for her Raven scandal. She was absentmindedly drawing a crown on her hand when a loud noise jolted out of her daze and messed up her crown drawing. She turned to see that a desk fell. She turned around sighed. This was truly boring. At least, boring until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "The teacher's asleep. Wanna run?" Asked a vaguely familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned around and was shocked. It was Ashlynn. Then she noticed Hunter behind her friend. That Hunter was a bad influence, and as much as Apple wanted to dash, she had to be the good influence. "No. I prefer to stay here than break more rules." "Your loss." Said Hunter as he opened the detention door and scrambled out with Ashlynn holding his hand. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, Raven just got her Muse-ic class back under the circumstance that she wouldn't tell her mom about the poisoning incident. Having an evil mom had its perks. She finished her class and opened her locker to see a note flutter out prettily. On it read a riddle. Raven flew straight to Maddie. Chapter 3 Maddie was getting ready to go outside. She wore every last article of clothing that she owned. She heard a knock and tapped the door back. Raven opened the door and ventured in. Raven held up her paper that needed deciphering. "I'll decipher it for you!"said Maddie. "How did you know?" Asked Raven. "The narrator said your paper needed deciphering." No! Don't listen to me anymore! "It's natural. If you don't want me to hear you, stop talking." It's my job. Just stop responding out loud. "You got it. So, what does the paper say, narrator?" Will you annoy me until I say so? "Yup." Okay. It says that Raven should meet her true love under the love tree in the Enchanted Forest. "It says that Raven should meet her true love under the love tree in the Enchanted Forest." Said Maddie. "I can't wait!" Squealed Raven as she skittered out of the room. Chapter 4 On the way, Raven bumped into (none other than) Dashing Charming. He, was on his way to Chem-Myth-Stry. He blushed, but kept on going. Raven stood slightly bewildered. A Note From The (Rather Lovely) Narrator I'm sure none of you care about how Apple sat in detention and drew some more crown drawings. I'm also sure you are care equally about Ravens fangirl daze for the rest of the day. So let's focus on the secret meeting! Chapter 5 Raven stood at the tree waiting. This was the kind of day a girl dreams about. She was about to meet her true love. She leaned against the tree and comfortably situated her neck to fit the knot on the tree. Dashing stood waiting at the other side of the tree, he was growing impatient. Raven was getting tired. And he obviously wasn't going to come too soon, so she started to pick fruit off of the tree. The fruit was perfect. Juicy yet crunchy, once Raven took a big hearty bite, a loud snap was heard. Dashing jumped from the tree and saw Raven, who saw him. They realized what had occurred, and started to laugh. They sat down and had a picnic that included the fruit. They never felt this feeling before. It was love at first sight. Category:Fanfiction Category:Once Upon The End Story Series Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters